


your love surrounds me like a lullaby

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff, im kinda proud of myself ngl, oh my god i wrote fluff, this doesn't even have any angst in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a day like any other.





	your love surrounds me like a lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt that I posted on Tumblr (the full prompt will be posted below). The story belongs in the same universe as my other stories about the Four Horsewomen.
> 
> The title is from Ben&Ben's Maybe The Night.
> 
> I want to lay down by the fire with you  
> Where souls are glowing, ever warmer too  
> Your love surrounds me like a lullaby  
> Singing softly, you are mine oh mine
> 
> Moon has never glowed this color  
> Hearts have never been this close  
> I have never been more certain  
> I will love you 'til we're old

This was a day like any other.

Sasha blinked herself awake, frowning a little when she realized that she was all alone in their giant bed. A bed that they had to have custom-made, because apparently beds that were large enough to comfortably fit four people weren't readily available at most stores. Certainly not at your local IKEA.

She stood up and stretched, then checked the time.  _ 8:17 a.m. I slept for eight hours? Really?  _ She found herself frowning a little once more.

She stretched some more, feeling her joints crack a little bit. Sasha groaned; internally, she debated showering or going downstairs for breakfast. On one hand, she was hungry; on the other hand, she felt almost… mussed, from her deep sleep.

She would have debated with herself some more, but a loud grumble from her stomach settled the issue. Still yawning a little, Sasha padded downstairs. 

Her girlfriends were already all awake. Becky was scrolling through their Netflix queue, looking solemn as a judge; television shows were a serious topic in their household. For the first time all morning, Sasha felt a smile coming on at the sight of the Irish woman with her eyebrows knitted together as she chose between… Black Mirror and … Riverdale? 

"Good morning," she said, her voice still husky from sleep. She dropped a kiss to Becky's head; Becky didn't even stop scrolling as she now moved on to Stranger Things and Narcos. 

"Good morning, my love," Becky said. "There's still some pancakes for you, I think."

"Thanks, babe," Sasha replied, heading into the kitchen.

Bayley was there, still cooking. "Good morning!" she exclaimed, all sunshine and happiness even at the relatively early hour. Bayley was the only one among them who was a true morning person; it amused Sasha a little that they got along so well even though she was the exact opposite. Becky and Charlotte's mood in the mornings tend to be more fluid; sometimes they mirrored Bayley's sunny disposition, and other times they could rival Sasha's dark mood.

Today, however, Sasha felt quite refreshed. There was no reason not to feel light and bouncy this morning, not when they finally managed to have a couple of days to spend all together. "Morning, baby," she replied to Bayley, smiling when Bayley responded by kissing her forehead as she passed to get a plate.

"What are you cooking?" Sasha asked.

"Hash browns," Bayley answered. "Got a sudden craving. Want some?"

Sasha shook her head. "Nah, I want these pancakes," she said, grinning when she realized that Bayley had made blueberry ones just for her. "Blueberry pancakes, huh? What's the occasion?"

Bayley froze for a moment, before relaxing. "Nothing," she said. "Char wanted some so I thought why not."

Squeezing as much maple syrup as she possibly could on her pancakes, Sasha asked: "Where's our tall blonde boulder, by the way?"

"Garden," Bayley replied as she flipped her hashbrowns from the pan to a plate, then brought it over to the table. "Mind if I eat with you, Boss?"

"Oh come on babe," Sasha said, an amused glint in her eye. "You know you're always welcome."

They ate in companionable silence for a while, with the only sound coming from the television, and Becky's intermittent laughter.

"What's she watching?" Bayley asked.

"I dunno. She was choosing between Narcos and Black Mirror, I think."

"Neither of those shows would make her laugh like that."

"Well," Sasha said. "No one ever said that Becky had a … normal sense of humor."

Bayley laughed at that, before swallowing the last of her hashbrowns. "Hey, can you get my plate?" she asked, and Sasha just nodded in reply. Bayley kissed the top of her head in gratitude before leaving, presumably to watch whatever show Becky had put on.

Sasha ate the last piece of her pancake, then methodically cleaned both her and Bayley's plates, along with the pan that Bayley had used to cook her hashbrowns. She briefly thought of watching TV with her girls, but decided that she didn't want to do so without at least saying good morning to Charlotte first.

At the last minute, she decided to bring a glass of orange juice out to the garden, along with a bottle of water. Sometimes, Charlotte would be so excited to tend to their garden that she'd forget some of the bare essentials.

Thankfully, today Charlotte remembered to put on a hat, and by the way her arms and back were glistening, some sunscreen as well. Sasha took some time to observe her girl, who was transplanting some flowers from pots into the ground; she knew this was a project that Charlotte had long been preparing for but never got the time to do, thanks to their hectic schedules.

"You're gonna stare all day, or are you planning to help?" Charlotte called out in a teasing tone, cutting Sasha from her reverie.

Sasha laughed at the comment. None of them shared Charlotte's green thumb; she would harm more than help, that was for sure. She approached Charlotte and handed her the glass of orange juice, which the taller woman gladly, almost eagerly drank.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Charlotte said, briefly brushing a kiss across Sasha's lips. "I'm parched."

"Is this all you plan to do today?" Sasha asked as she handed Charlotte the bottle of water.

"Possibly," she answered. "I don't know when we're gonna next get some time off, and I want to have all the rose bushes planted before the next pay-per-view weekend."

"Okay," Sasha said. She looked at the flower beds and at all the tools Charlotte had brought out. It was going to be a long day for her. "I'm gonna go to the gym, work off the pancakes that Bayley cooked. Might drop by the bakery, you want anything?"

"Hmm, sugar doughnuts sound good."

"Got you," Sasha said. "I'll see you later?"

"Love you, Boss," Charlotte said, kissing Sasha on the forehead in goodbye. She knew that when Sasha ran errands, she took her time -- a visit to the bakery might be followed by a visit to the grocery, then maybe, to a bookstore. A trip that should take 30 minutes would last hours.

"Love you too, Char."

She passed by Bayley and Becky in the living room; they were watching American Vandal, which certainly explained Becky's laughter from earlier. She turned down their invitation to watch with them, instead opting for a shower. She put on her gym clothes, and then grabbed the keys to her car.

Bayley and Becky had moved on to a new episode by the time she got back downstairs; she kissed them goodbye before heading out the door, determined to wrap up her workout and errands in record time.

It was a day like any other, to be sure, but it was one she wanted to spend with her lovers.

*

Gym, done. Bakery, done. Sasha knew she could go home, but she instead wandered into a hardware store. She didn't know much about gardening, but she did hear Charlotte say last night that she could use some new trowels, whatever they were.

After around 20 minutes, she got Charlotte's trowels, and prepared to go back. But then she passed by the local grocery, and decided that she better pick up some stuff for the next couple of days. It wouldn't hurt to re-stock their fridge, right? 

With that done, Sasha headed back home. She checked the time, and groaned a little.  _ 1:30 p.m.  _ Charlotte had always teased her about never getting her errands done quickly, about how she always got distracted, and even now when she very firmly told herself to hurry, she still fell back to old habits. 

_ Oh well _ , Sasha thought _ , she better appreciate those trowels. _

The house was quiet when she got back.

"Bay?" she called out. "Char? Becks? Where are you guys?"

No response.

Sasha placed the pastries in the fridge, and the groceries in the kitchen table. She wondered where she should put the trowels, before shrugging and putting them on top of the table, too. "Bayley?" she yelled again. When she still got no response, she pulled out her phone and called her.

"Hey," she said when Bayley picked up. "Where are you guys?"

"We're in the garden," Bayley said. "Come on, we're waiting for you already."

"What?"

"Just come out here, Sash," Bayley said; Sasha could almost _hear_ her grin. 

"Okay."

For the second time that day she made her way to their garden, this time wondering why her girls were all there. What she found there drew a small "oh" from Sasha: they had set up a table, laden with her favorite food, including a small cake in the middle.

"Hey," Becky said, "You're back. And just in time for lunch!"

"Lunch," Sasha said, eyeing the food they had prepared. This was no ordinary lunch.

"Yup, lunch," Charlotte said cheerfully. She was placing a bouquet of roses on one end of the table. "Just a normal lunch, just us."

"Come on, I'm sure you're hungry. You stopped by the grocery again, didn't you?" Bayley said.

Sasha nodded dumbly, before moving forward and taking a seat.

It was January 26, a day like any other. She never wanted to make a big deal about her birthday, and her lovers had long ago figured out that when Sasha says she doesn't want to them to make a fuss about it, she _meant_ it. So that meant no parties, no surprises, and _definitely_ no elaborate celebrations that involved their co-workers jumping out from behind the bushes to yell "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" as she walked in. 

It was January 26, and she was 27-years-old. It was a day like any other.

But as she sat down and accepted a plate of food from Becky, Sasha couldn't help but laugh, just a little.

It was a day like any other, but like always, her lovers found a way to make it special, unforgettable -- extraordinary.

**Author's Note:**

> the full prompt is as follows: routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they’re doing
> 
> find me on tumblr at rebeccaquinoa


End file.
